You deserve better
by I-ate-a-panadol
Summary: "Not that I'm complaining, but what's with the sudden make out session? Didn't you say that the hobbit was going to be in town today?" Sebastian asked curiously in huffs of breath against Kurt's lips. "Shut up and just fuck me," Kurt demanded. Friends-with-benefits!Kurtbastian
1. Chapter 1

In all honesty, Kurt wasn't surprised when Blaine confessed to cheating on him.

He knew how much attention and affection Blaine expected to be showered with due to his deprivation of it from home. Blaine's need for Kurt's constant attention was not very obvious when they were at Dalton; especially since Kurt transferred mid-year and didn't know anyone other than Blaine. When Blaine transferred to McKinley however, the boy's constant need to be in the spotlight became more and more obvious. He would hog Kurt, refusing to let him hang out with the girls and insisting on following Kurt wherever he went.

It was one of the reasons why Kurt wasn't shocked to find out that Blaine had cheated.

Moving to New York meant that Kurt wouldn't be able to provide the amount of attention Blaine wanted. The initial week was fine; despite his hectic work hours at vogue, Kurt still managed to take some time out everyday to skype his boyfriend. Ever since his promotion from a mere intern to a contract worker however, Kurt started finding it increasingly hard to cater to Blaine's needs.

He knew since then, that their relationship was bound to eventually come to an end. What he didn't expect however, was for it to happen so fast.

* * *

The moment Sebastian opened the door, Kurt dropped his messenger bag onto the floor and slammed Sebastian against the door, crushing their lips together.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what's with the sudden make out session? Didn't you say that the hobbit was going to be in town today?" Sebastian asked curiously in huffs of breath against Kurt's lips.

"Shut up and just fuck me," Kurt demanded.

Sebastian complied.

It was fast, rough and dirty; much unlike the kind of sex Kurt had with Blaine.

Kurt wasn't lying when he told Blaine that he had temptations; in fact, he had quite a lot of them. He never thought of himself as the type who would enjoy clubbing- it involved far too much sweat, loud tasteless music and germs for his liking. He found out however, when his new colleagues from dragged him to the club, that he didn't hate it as much as he thought he did.

After the experience with Blaine and Sebastian in Scandals, Kurt absolutely loathed clubs, but he couldn't turn his colleagues down; especially when it was his welcome party.

It was there that Kurt realized how different the clubs- or rather club since he'd only been to one so far- in New York and in Ohio were.

Unlike Scandals, Oasis had cleaner toilets, much better interior designing which came along with a huge dance floor and most importantly, hotter guys.

Oasis was perfect- save for the music- to Kurt until he ran into, literally, the one and only, Sebastian Smythe.

The two bantered as usual, Sebastian being the annoying meerkat he was.

It might have been the absence of Blaine, or the alcohol in his system, but Kurt realized that he didn't seem to dislike Sebastian as much as he used to. Compared to how he was in the past, Kurt was much more self-confident now. A night at the gay bar was more than enough to show him how much he was _wanted_, and it was what allowed Kurt to laugh Sebastian's insults off. He knew that the boy's insults didn't hold any real malice- they never did. But back in Ohio, Kurt couldn't help but shrink into his shell of insecurity, and Sebastian's insults had him curl up in defence.

Somehow, when the two parted, they were no longer enemies, but not quite friends yet either.

It took a run-in at the cafe near Kurt's workplace, a bunch of exchanged texts and a lot more snark-ing before the two had became friends. It as funny how close the two had become. To Kurt, Sebastian was a familiarity in the foreign surroundings of New York.

Sebastian, being well- Sebastian, never failed to tell Kurt how much he wanted to get into his pants but Kurt always turned him down, regardless of how hot Sebastian might be, because he didn't want to cheat. Kurt absolutely despised cheating. He had seen couples around him back in Glee club cheat and get back together so many times that the thought alone was repulsing.

After all, what was the point of continuing a relationship when your love for your partner wasn't enough to fight off bodily temptations?

Kurt cherished the relationship he had with Blaine and even though he knew how high the possibility of Blaine cheating was, he still strived to keep their relationship alive.

Sebastian on the other hand, liked it quick and fast. He had a fuck-and-dump policy that he always told Kurt about.

"Fuck him, then throw him out your door. Saves the pent up sexual frustration you're experiencing now," Sebastian had said.

Which was why Kurt didn't expect to have ended up staying the night, pouring his feelings out and crying against Sebastian's chest as he stroked Kurt's back comfortingly. As usual however, Kurt was wrong, and that was how he ended up spending his night. He planned to leave the moment they were done, but Sebastian was persistent in his questioning and Kurt eventually gave in.

The tears that flowed down Kurt's cheeks were tears of anger, tears of sadness and tears of loss.

Kurt was angry; angry at Blaine.

He resented the fact that Blaine was putting the blame on him; angry at the fact that Blaine held no faith in him- in them.

He was sad; sad because of the end of their relationship.

Blaine, regardless of his flaws, was his first love and he was the one who helped him through his junior year. Their relationship meant a lot to Kurt, and the hurt and sorrow he felt at the death of it streamed down his cheeks as tears.

The end of his relationship with Blaine was in a way, an end to his adolescence.

No longer were there any strings left to tie him to Ohio, save for his father. No longer was he the old Kurt he used to be. No longer were relationships all love and forevers.

* * *

It was the first time Kurt was going to see Blaine ever since their ugly break-up (that consisted of Kurt running off, leaving Blaine to wander in New York, to Sebastian's apartment for hot steamy sex).

Kurt and Sebastian were on a plane back to Lima for Thanksgiving to see their respective schools compete against each other in nationals. Kurt missed his dad and the Glee Club which was why he insisted on going back to Lima despite Rachel's insistence not to. He did feel awkward going back alone to Lima, which was why he begged Sebastian to come along. It took some persuasion (in the form of sexual favours) for Kurt to convince Sebastian, especially since the other boy was neither close to his family, nor very free- in fact he was rather busy, with the workload at NYU- but Sebastian eventually agreed.

Kurt and Sebastian weren't boyfriends- Sebastian didn't do relationships. As much as Kurt hated the term, the word that best described the relationship the two had was 'fuck buddies'.

Kurt was too busy with work to go on dates and get a boyfriend and didn't want to pick up random strangers from bars to satisfy his sexual desires. Sebastian on the other hand, had his schedule packed with lectures, tutorials and projects which also left him with little to no free time. The two, both sexually frustrated and not looking for relationships, were undeniably attracted to each other which led to them becoming friends-with-benefits.

Rachel was well aware of the relationship the two had and never failed to express her disapproval every time Sebastian was over at their apartment.

Rachel however, was the only one who knew. Nobody back in Ohio knew; not even his father.

Kurt didn't know how to tell his dad about his break-up, what more his current sexual escapades with Sebastian.

Throughout the plane ride, Kurt couldn't stop fidgeting. He kept pulling at the threads of Sebastian's jacket and checking his watch every other minute. Eventually, Sebastian got sick of his anxiety and dragged him to the toilet and blew him, calming him down slightly.

Whatever calm induced by his orgasm on the plane however, quickly disappeared the moment the planed touched down.

"Oh my god," Kurt muttered to himself as they walked pass the arrival gates. He quickly spotted his dad and ran towards him, leaving Sebastian to trail slowly behind, throwing his arms around his him.

"Hey buddy, how's it been?" his dad chuckled returning his hug.

"Busy but great," he replied before turning to see Sebastian by his side, "E-erm, dad, this is Sebastian. Sebastian, this is my dad."

"Hello Mr. Hummel, I'm Sebastian Smythe, a friend of Kurt's," Sebastian greeted politely.

Burt didn't say anything in reply, instead choosing to grunt and shoot Sebastian scrutinizing looks and Kurt with questioning eyes.

* * *

Burt pulled Kurt aside the moment the boys placed their luggage in Kurt's room, hardly giving Kurt any time to dread the confrontation he knew was about to come.

"What's the deal with the Smythe boy? What's going on with you and Blaine?" Burt demanded.

"He's just a friend dad," Kurt sighed, bracing himself for all the questions his dad was going to shoot him with.

"And Blaine?" Burt probed.

"He cheated. We broke up. End of the story. Sebastian is just here to help as a friend," Kurt replied, "Dad, I'm really tired. Can we have this conversation later please?"

The frown and disapproval on Burt's face softened into a sort of pity that made Kurt want to run away. He knew that his father would react in this way which was why he had hesitated telling his father of the break up in the first place. As much as he loved his father, having to discuss his love life with his dad was not something he was comfortable with.

"Kurt, there have obviously been many things going on in your life and as much as I may object to certain decisions you may be making, I am no longer in the position to do anything but give you advice. You're growing up, living away from the family and maturing into an adult and I can no longer interfere with the choices you're making. But I want you to know that all I wish for you is the best, and that as your father, I will always be here for you, buddy. I know that you don't like to talk about your love life and I respect that; just don't cut off all contact like you have been doing for the past month okay?" Burt said sincerely.

Kurt was shocked. He didn't expect his father to react in such a way. He thought that his dad would grab his shortgun and threaten Sebastian the moment they got home- that throw a huge fuss over the Sebastian and Blaine issue. He thought his dad would interrogate Sebastian before he'd even let the boy enter his house but instead, he hadn't even said a word to the boy since they left the airport.

His father's words struck a chord in him.

His father was right; he was becoming a young adult and that was how his father was going to treat him.

"And as for Blaine," his dad continued, "You deserve better."

Kurt wiped away tears that had collected in his eyes, threatening to fall, and hugged his father.

"Thanks dad."

* * *

"You know Princess, your father's right," Sebastian said out of the blue. The two of them were in Kurt's navigator, heading to McKinley where the alumni of New Directions agreed to meet.

"What?" Kurt asked, confused.

"You deserve better," came the quiet, solemn reply. Kurt couldn't understand what brought on Sebastian's sudden change in mood. The older boy had been playful the whole day, right until now. Kurt brushed the change in tone off as part of his imagination; after all, what was there for Sebastian to feel sad about?

* * *

"Well that certainly went well," Sebastian chortled.

"If your definition of 'well' is amusingly disastrous, then yes, it certainly did," Kurt replied, voice dripping with sarcasm as he rolled his eyes. Glee club were definitely not as accepting as his father. Whenever they sent the pair dirty looks, Sebastian would kiss Kurt- which meant they spent most of the time making out. The only few whose reactions were tolerable were Mercedes, Santana, Quinn, Brittany and Mike.

Mercedes, despite her obvious disapproval and confusion, soon dropped the topic, instead talking about her own career problems.

Santana had simply wolf-whistled and cheered, "Get some Hummel!" The rest of the time, she was just being Santana- which meant throwing a bunch of unnecessary and offensive comments.

Quinn had been in enough complicated relationships to shrug the whole thing off and Mike simply didn't care.

As for Brittany, Kurt couldn't understand a single word she uttered as usual.

"I swear, even the best cryptographers won't be able to understand what she says," Sebastian had whispered into Kurt's ear.

The rest of them however, had the most ridiculous reactions ever, especially Tina. She organized an intervention, hoping to 'wake Kurt up into realizing the wrongs he was committing and the hurt he was putting his soul mate through'. Having had enough of listening to Blaine sing about how heartbroken he was and his tear-y eyed wide gazes, Kurt snapped at the whole room, telling them to mind their own business and that he could fuck who he wanted to, making Tina gasp and accuse him of cheating, to which Sebastian bluntly replied, "The one who couldn't keep it in his pants was hobbit over there. Princess here, doesn't even have pants to keep it in; I ripped it off the moment they broke up."

Mr Schue had looked at him disappointingly as Blaine fled the room in tears.

Kurt just grabbed Sebastian and left the room, but not before flipping bird.

* * *

A/N: I'm writing a sequel so keep your eyes peeled! This is my first glee fanfic so my writing style is still kinda awkward.


	2. Sequel is up!

Hey bbys the sequel's up!

It's called He deserves better so do check it out (:

Also, follow me on tumblr at .com to get updates on my work progress or my personal tumblr, iateapanadol if you want to (:


End file.
